The Avatar State
by jordygirl
Summary: It starts with a mission. A mission that goes horribly wrong. Now she must fix everything and save the people she loves, with an ancient power that could very well destroy her. Art belongs to Yunyin on DeviantART


**AN: Just a little something I came up with. **

It was a simple mission.

In and out, just an equalist training camp. And small one too.

But I suppose for Korra, nothing was simple.

Their Intel had been wrong, this became clear when wave after wave of equalist forces came pouring out, quickly taking out the metal benders. Tenzin and Lin had their hands full, and Korra was giving her all, she was regretting bringing Mako and Bolin now.

Bolin had begged her, itching to get out and do something, and Mako wouldn't let him go alone.

Fire, Earth, Water, Air. Everything she could dish out was flying.

Behind her a cry of pain

Lin. One of her metal benders quickly got her out of the battle, sensing she was too injured to continue.

_One down_, she thought. How long until more of her friends were hurt? Or more? She had to stop this.

With a burst of newfound energy Korra threw herself into the air and into a group of equalist's surrounding the bending brothers.

Onto the ground, feeling the floor beneath her. Using the earth to throw them into the air, then airbending to scatter them.

Water tornado, pushing them away and out the windows.

Fire bursting from her hands and feet, even pouring from her mouth, making the equalist's back up quickly.

"Get out of here" she said to the boys behind her "I don't want you to get hurt"

"We're not leaving you here Korra" Mako said stubbornly "You're stuck with us"

Korra didn't have to argue with them, she would just have to keep an eye out. She wouldn't let them hurt her friends. No.

In the corner of her eye she could see Tenzin, fighting viciously for such a normally mellow person, and she couldn't help but think that Lin may have a part in that.

She returned her attention to the problem in front of her, a huge armed equalist, waving around his electric baton.

"Come and get it" she growled

He lunged and Korra leapt into the air, flipping and landing right behind him, sweeping a square of solid earth under his feet to wipe him out.

The equalist went down, but recovered quickly, using his weapon to support himself for a moment.

He looked up at Korra for a moment, and seemed to make a split second decision, throwing the charged baton behind himself expertly and into Bolin.

"NO!" Korra cried as the electric charge coursed through his body.

Bolin crashed to the ground; Mako fell to his knees at his side and shook his brothers limp form.

No. **No**. She had promised. She had promised herself they wouldn't get hurt.

Why wasn't Bolin waking up?

_**NO.**_

Korra faced the crowd of oncoming equalist's with rage filled glowing eyes; they had taken her friend from her. No one had that right. NO ONE.

Tears streamed down her face as her body lifted into the air.

A ball of air surrounded Bolin and Mako, trapping them inside, and keeping everything else out.

Power ran through her body, Korra could feel the push of the elements at her finger tips.

They would pay.

Water erupted from the ground. The earth shook. The air whipped violently. The light of Fire covered every square inch of the room.

The water flooded the ground and carried off Equalist fighters, the earth swallowed them, tendrils of air threw them against the walls, and the fire ate at them.

In the distance Korra heard her name being called, she looked down to see Mako, who had somehow escaped her air bubble in the confusion.

"Korra please!" he yelled "Come down! The Equalist's are retreating! Bolin needs your help!"

Korra saw Mako bellow, arms outstretched to her, the look of pain in his face.

Oh spirits.

Then she was falling, falling to the ground, only in the last minute did she remember to have the water catch her.

"KORRA!" Mako called, his voice sounding fuzzy under the cool waving water.

Strong hands brought her to the surface, and held her tight.

"Not you too Korra, I can't lose you both. Please wake up, please" Mako pleaded, pushing her hair back and rocking back and forth

Korra coughed violently, shaking, holding onto Mako tightly.

"M-mako?" she whispered

"Oh, oh, thank the spirits" he said, the relief pouring out of his voice.

And they stayed like that for a moment, just happy to be alive. Just grateful for one another.

**AN: Continue? Yes or no?**


End file.
